five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Post-Invasion Arc
Introduction The Post-Invasion Arc is the 2nd and final story arc in the Five Worlds War: Prologue and in the 2nd story arc Five Worlds War series. It lasts from Chapters 11-13 and focuses on the aftermath of the Summit Invasion, the news of the Coalition occupations in the other worlds, and the formation of the Alliance. Plot Summery Chapter 11: Aftermath Chapter 12: Occupied Chapter 13: Preparations Story Impact * In the aftermath of the Summit Invasion, the Alliance is formed. * The Conquerors Coalition had already mobilized their forces and had occupied several areas in the four worlds. ** In the Soul Reaper World; Huceo Mundo has been occupied. ** In the Pirate World; The Four Blue Seas have been taken over, and the Coalition are begining to move up towards the Grand Line. ** In the Ninja World; Majority of the minor countries have been taken over, and the 5 Great Shinobi Nations countries and the Land of Iron have been surrounded. ** In the Wizard World; Half of Fiore has fallen, including the entire railroad line and the Worth Woodsea forest. * In the next Summit, the Alliance Leaders select which individuals will be placed as the Commander of each of the Divisions: ** Monkey D. Dragon: Leader of the Revolutionary Army, is chosen to be the Supreme Commander of the Alliance. ** Shunsui Kyoraku: Captain of the 1st Division and Head Captain in the Gotei 13, is chosen to be the Commander of the Alliance's 1st Division and Regimental Commander of the Fighting Divisions. ** Sabo: Chief of Staff, Second in command of the Revolutionary Army, is chosen to be the Commander of the Alliance's 2nd Division. ** Kakashi Hatake: Jonin Of Hidden Leaf Village, is chosen to be the Commander of the Alliance's 3rd Division. ** Byakuya Kuchiki: 28th Head of the Kuchiki Clan, Captain in the 6th Division of Gotei 13, is chosen to be the Commander of the Alliance's 4th Division. ** Jellal Fernades: Guild Master of Crime Sorieice Guild, Former Wizard Saint, and Former Member of the Magic Council, is chosen to be Commander of the Alliance's 5th Division. ** Tsunade: 5th Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village, is chosen to be Commander of the Medical Division '''and '''Regimental Commander of the Support Divisions. ** Yoruichi Shihion: 22nd Head of the Shihion Clan, Former Captain of 2nd Division of the Gotei 13, and former Commander in the Onmitsukido is chosen to be Commander of the Stealth Division. ** Ben Beckman: First Mate of the Red Haired Pirates, is chosen to be the Commander of the Intelligence Division. ** Jura Neekis: Wizard Saint, Former Wizard of the Lamia Scale, and Member of the Magic Council, is chosen to be Commander of the Defense Division. * The 4 Acts Of Orders, have a spar in Chitsujo palace and experience their skills, and later became friends after ending their spar in a draw. Previous/Next Arc Previous Arc: Summit Invasion Arc _____________________________________Next Arc: Introduction ArcCategory:Story Arcs Category:Fairy Tail Campaign Category:Prologue Category:Post-Invasion Arc